Changing
by slupinblack
Summary: Tom is battling with himself over these new feelings but is there a change of heart just up the road?
1. Chapter 1 - Feelings

**Title: Changing**

**Author: SLupinBlack**

**Chapter: One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sophie Lupin-Black is a figment of my strange imagination and I'm lucky that can use someone like her to satisfy my plot bunnies. Everyone else probably belongs to J.K Rowling because if they were mine, this is what you would have read in the book or seen in the films.**

* * *

Chapter One: Feelings

Tom's P.O.V

I find all of these new feelings very confusing. One moment I was purely a memory of my sixteen year old self, the next an actual person again, all because of the girl with brown eyes.

She sacrificed her life to allow me to become alive again and mere seconds after she appeared to have died, she took a great big gasp of air and was lying there completely alive. I was most shocked.

I decided, that for some strange reason, this impossible girl was someone that I wanted to get to know.

This is our story. The story of me and Sophie Lupin-Black.


	2. Chapter 2 - What Happened in the Chamber

**Title: Changing**

**Author: SLupinBlack**

**Chapter: Two**

**Disclaimer: If you want a disclaimer then you should go and look for it. I'll give you a hint. The top of the first chapter. **

**a/N: This chapter is dedicated to Cassie-D1**

**I envision that Sophie Lupin-Black looks like Hermione as she doesn't exist in my stories. Don't judge me.**

* * *

Chapter Two: What Happened in the Chamber

Tom's P.O.V

The Basilisk is dead. The brunette girl killed it. She had Godric Gryffindor's sword and stabbed it through the roof of its mouth but it's almost too late.

"Sophie, you're hurt!" Harry Potter observed as soon as he saw the state of her arm, she was clutching the Basilisk fang in her left hand she dropped the sword from her right due to the pain.

"Powerful, isn't it? Remarkable how the venom of the Basilisk can penetrate the body in little over a minute. I guess that's how much longer you have to live." I smirked.

"How do we save Ginny? Sophie, I need your logic, your brain." Potter whispered grabbing a hand of each girl. Ginny would have still felt like ice.

"Can you drain my life force instead of Ginny's?" Sophie asked, looking at me. You can physically see how the venom has affected her, you can see the effort it took to turn to me and talk.

"Yes, it's possible." I replied.

"How?" She questioned.

"Something intimate, a kiss should suffice. Why?"

"Kiss me, spare Ginny. That way you don't have to go and Ginny won't lose her life. I'm already dying anyway." Sophie responded.

I don't know why, but I didn't think twice. Here was someone willing to sacrifice their life so I could live and I jumped at the chance. I walked over to Sophie as she could hardly move due to the Basilisk venom coursing through her system although she is fighting it very hard as she isn't dead yet.

"Sophie, no! Tom, leave her alone!" Potter shouted but I wasn't listening. I had Sophie's permission and that was all that mattered.

I leant down to her and Sophie wrapped her arms around my neck as mine went to her waist. Our lips met very gently and it was amazing. I've never felt sensations like these before in my life. It was my first kiss.

As I pulled away, I was aware that Sophie's body had gone limp in my arms and I remember feeling very sad and remorseful. This young girl is the sole reason that I'm still here and for that I owe her very much. I believe that I would also have very much liked to kiss her again.

I jumped at the gasp of air that Sophie took upon regaining life. No one has ever surprised me more than that. No one. Ever.

"You're alive?" Potter gasped, he was basically voicing my thoughts for me but I realised that he must not have known this either.

"I can't die. Something horrible happened to me when I was younger and ever since then I've been stuck like this. It is a horrid curse that I've just had to learn to live with." Sophie tried to explain but I was still a bit lost.

"Not that much of a curse from where I'm stood or knelt." I mumbled, loud enough for Sophie to hear but not Potter. She smiled at me, gently. Moments later, Ginny Weasley woke up. She noticed that I was still there and looked at me in fear and confusion.

"It's okay, Ginny. We won't let Riddle hurt you." Potter tried to comfort her but for the most part, the kid remained unconvinced. It was then that I realised that Sophie was still lying in my arms and this is what appeared to be confusing Ginny.

I leant down to Sophie and whispered in her ear, "I can let you go, if you want."

"I'm not resisting am I." She winked. "Let go of me, Riddle!" Is what she said aloud, I released my hold on her almost immediately, the warmth that she filled me with was gone the second she was.

"Let's get back to the entrance, we need Ron and Professor Lockhart before we can leave." Sophie stated pulling herself up off the floor before grabbing Ginny's hand and hauling her to her feet.


	3. Chapter 3 - After the Chamber

**Title: Changing**

**Author: SLupinBlack**

**Chapter: Three**

**Disclaimer: If you want a disclaimer then you should go and look for it. I'll give you a hint. The top of the first chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Three: After the Chamber

Tom's P.O.V

We managed to exit the Chamber of Secrets using the phoenix, I am already aware as I'm sure you also are, that they can carry immensely heavy loads like 6 people.

The look of surprise on Dumbledore's face when he saw me made everything worth it though, it was rather comical.

"Tom, how nice to see you again." He spoke after regaining the ability. After giving Harry, Ron and Sophie the house points and trophies like mine, a man with long, blonde hair and a house elf appeared. After chasing them away, and freeing the elf, Dumbledore sent the three students down to the hospital wing to meet up with Ginny and her parents, also to check that they're okay.

"How and why are you here?" Dumbledore asked me the moment his office door shut and he had shooed me into a chair.

"I used the diary as a Horcrux, the first one I ever made actually, and preserved a memory of my sixteen year old self inside. I was draining the life force of Ginny Weasley because she had poured her heart and soul into it since she got her hands on it. Down in the chamber however, Sophie made me drain her life instead of Ginny's as she was dying after getting the Basilisk fang caught in her arm. Potter's idea to destroy the diary afterward only ruined the diary, for I had resumed a proper form." I answered honestly, no point lying to this man as he is probably aware of what happened anyway.

"How were you able to change the life force you were draining so quickly?" Dumbledore asked. _Must this man know everything! Then again, it may prove useful to him in the future._

"Nothing less intimate than a kiss." I smirked knowing that it would make him slightly uncomfortable to know I had kissed one of his favourite students.

* * *

After finishing my discussion with Dumbledore, I headed down to the hospital wing, I _needed_ to talk to this mysterious girl named Sophie again. I _needed_ to know more about her. I wanted to know everything.

Upon arriving at the hospital wing, I pushed open the doors and spotted Sophie sat on one of the beds with an older, ginger but greying haired woman fussing over her.

Once I had walked within earshot of the pair, the woman noticed me and stopped talking. She seemed to sense something and left Sophie alone, moving over to Ginny's side and the other red haired child, must be Ginny's brother. I assumed that the red haired woman must be Ginny's mother.

"Tom. What can I do for you?" Sophie asked me as soon as I approached the side of the bed she was in.

"I am quite unsure of where to begin." I admitted. I feel as though I can be honest with this girl, no matter how mysterious she is.

"Why don't you sit down on the edge of the bed?" She offered. I sat down without having to think twice.

"You saved me." Is what I eventually forced out, it wasn't easy.

"Yes." Sophie appeared to be waiting for me to continue but it took me a long time to get out that single sentence and I still had no idea how to voice my thoughts.

"Why?" I eventually asked after about five minutes, that's all I could come up with. Sophie launched herself into a perfect explanation. _I love hearing her voice._ Better not let anyone know that.

"I've had a very short, dangerous and complicated life so far. I am well aware of the evil within you as it consumes most of your soul but..." Sophie paused for breath "...there is a trace of goodness that lies within everyone, even you, no matter how deep. I guess I have always believed in giving people more chances than they deserve." I was astounded, "The goodness I can sense within you is what caused me to act how I have but if you make me regret it, I can't guarantee your future." She concluded. I was completely speechless and had no idea how to respond to that.

I was saved from having to answer by a woman who could only be the school's mediwitch came over to Sophie after finishing talking to Ginny and her family.

"You need to rest now, Miss Lupin-Black. Would you like the assistance of a potion?" The woman asked.

"A calming draught if you have one would be wonderful, Madame Pomfrey." Sophie replied.

The mediwitch - Madame Pomfrey - left to go and get the calming draught when Dumbledore entered the hospital wing.

"Hello Albus, what brings you here?" Madame Pomfrey questioned whilst she was giving Sophie the potion. Not long after, she fell asleep and Dumbledore waved me over to him so I gently kissed Sophie's forehead and followed Dumbledore out of the hospital wing.


	4. Chapter 4 - Arrangements

**Title: Changing**

**Author: SLupinBlack**

**Chapter: Four**

**Disclaimer: If you want a disclaimer then you should go and look for it. I'll give you a hint. The top of the first chapter.**

**I really want to apologise to everyone that has followed this story. I know that it has been a long time but it has been a difficult time fr me and I've had writers block so any suggestions for chapters are welcome but I'll try and post things as soon as they're done in future.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Arrangements

Tom's P.O.V

"Right…" Professor Dumbledore began as soon as we entered his office. "… Would you like to continue your studies here?"

I don't know what it was I expected but it wasn't that.

"I think that makes sense, so yes." I responded.

"As this version of you is currently sixteen, I shall have you repeat your fifth year due to probable changes in the curriculum. And as everyone else is already settled and knows each other, you shall be given your own rooms. I will inform the staff tomorrow, for now, I shall take you to your rooms." The Professor explained.

"Will I need to be resorted?" I asked.

"Not at all, as long as you are content to stay in Slytherin house, then you can stay there." He smiled.

"What about clothes?"

"Professor Snape is Head of Slytherin house and I shall request that he takes you shopping over the weekend." He replied. "Now, let me show you to your rooms."

* * *

We left the Professor's office and didn't pass too many students, only prefects and some other members of staff who all gave me odd looks. We kept going until we weren't too far from the Slytherin tower when Professor Dumbledore stopped abruptly and I had to react quickly to prevent myself from crashing into him.

"This is a single room, very similar to the ones occupied by the Head Boy and the Head Girl." He stated. On the door there was a painting of a young brunette girl, wearing a pure white dress, reading a book.

"Why this painting?" I asked, I couldn't place her but she seemed oddly familiar. I couldn't possibly describe the feeling that ran through me upon first sight of it.

"The castle chose it believing you would like it, find it comforting. However, if you should wish so, I can change it." Professor Dumbledore told me. Explains a lot, really. "You also need to choose a password for now. There will be a new one automatically generated each month. What do you want it to be for now?"

"Hazel." I responded immediately, thinking of Sophie's eyes and the way they shine.

"Okay, I shall leave you to get settled in. Good night, Tom." He responded with a twinkling look in his eyes.


End file.
